


踏影而行

by Sheng



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America 3 :Civil War, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>獨自留在復仇者大廈的東尼該怎麼辦。</p><p>※內戰後續，時間點在《剃刀邊緣》之前。<br/>※科學組友情向。</p><p>※這篇是送給九命嵐的Team Tony Hug本的插花！<br/>BTW，Team Tony Hug是本很棒的本子！</p>
            </blockquote>





	踏影而行

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

雪花般的雜訊四處搖晃，汽車停了下來。  
重型機車、後車箱的藍色包裹、被拖下駕駛座的人。  
收緊的指節，無法呼吸而逐漸擴張的瞳孔。  
**不。**  
_不、不、不、不────_

東尼瞬間睜開眼睛，手臂橫壓在額側。  
眼前是熟悉的天花板，和熟悉的室內擺設。這裡仍然空蕩的能聽見玻璃杯碰撞的回音。  
_──玻璃杯？_  
他用手臂遮住光線，重新回到黑暗之中，閉著眼嘟囔著，「羅迪，你能自己走到廚房了？好傢伙，兄弟。」  
對方沒有回應，廚房的碰撞也沒有停，東尼聞到咖啡的香味，聽見濾紙的磨擦。  
其實他現在更想要酒。

腳步聲逐漸接近他。右側的沙發緩緩下陷。  
不是幻視，更不是羅迪。這人動作流暢的像是一個正常人。  
東尼在手臂下睜開眼睛。能進來這裡的只有復仇者。  
無論是誰，選擇回到復仇者大廈都很冒險，但反過來思考，這裡又因目標過於明顯而無法讓人相信他們真的會回來。  
能進來這裡的只有復仇者，一個被通緝的復仇者。  
東尼想過無數次他該說什麼，卻沒想過這人會出現得那麼突然。  
在這一切之後。  
也許，他終於有機會解釋他當初為什麼那麼做，如果真的有人聽他說。  
——我只是，想要我們團結。  
因為， _團結必勝，分裂必亡。_

他沒聽見回答，甚至連輕微移動的磨擦聲也沒有。  
說不定他頭上正指著一把槍，說不定敵人已經進步到能侵門踏戶地走進這裡暗殺他。  
那麼，這個人還容許他廢話，可見是真的神經病。  
沒關係，復仇者的敵人向來都是神經病。  
東尼恍惚地想，可是復仇者已經不在了。  
一股氣瞬間湧上，那全是因為——

「讓你妥協有那麼難嗎？協議可以修改的， **你到底知不知道什麼是政治！** 」

東尼只在黑暗中吼了一聲，就聽見自己憤怒的回音在牆壁之間反覆碰撞。如今連憤怒都變成空蕩，如今連發洩憤怒的對象都成了虛無。  
因為那個人帶著他的弒親仇人消失了，因為那個人帶著整個聯盟消失了。  
而復仇者大廈只剩個空殼。  
那沒什麼不好，東尼，總比它壓在一個無辜的青少年身上強。

「我早就知道了，復仇者聯盟全是罪犯。」東尼低笑一聲，「但我不知道羅斯會把你們關在那裡。可是──上帝， **你們當然會被關起來！當眾劫囚難道還想要大家幫你們鼓掌嗎？我們是──** 」他喘了一口氣，低聲說，「我們是 _復仇者_ 啊。」

溼氣一點一點地從飄蕩在空氣中的指控逐漸滲漏。  
「而你，你早就知道了。」東尼的疲憊從話裡透了出來，「你知道發生什麼事，你知道會發生什麼事，你隱瞞了我，你讓它發生了。」

他停了一會，空氣中的溼意與熱意逐漸漫延至壓在雙眼上的手臂，那時候沒有流出來的東西，現在莫名流了出來。

「如此自私。」  
「兩面人。」  
「別想討好你所有的朋友。」  
「因為我不再是。」

 

馬克杯被輕巧地放在桌上。東尼記得這個重量造成的聲響，八分滿的馬克杯。  
所以這個人不是敵人，或者是真的神經病，殺人之前要先喝杯咖啡。  
很好，是個有品味的紳士，不像他的聰明隊友連自己的下場是什麼都沒搞清楚。

 

 _隊友。_  
他愚蠢的、天真的、可愛的、勇敢的、聰明的、雙面的、忠誠的隊友，他永遠的隊友。

東尼模仿著記憶裡的語調，很輕地說，「復仇者—— _集合_ 。」他讓那句話輕巧地在空中飄蕩。

「是的，先生。」溫和的嗓音接上他的語尾，模仿他的語調，溫聲回答他的召喚。

東尼瞬間拿下手臂轉向右側，雙手垂在雙膝之間，頂著一頭蜷曲短髮的布魯斯正沉靜地看他，他輕柔地彎起唇，「你的咖啡涼了。」  
東尼半撐起身，看了一眼久違的戰友，又重新躺回去看著天花板。「真諷刺，你居然不是被通緝的那個。」  
布魯斯彎了彎唇，「因為隊長沒找我。」  
「因為他找不到你。」東尼毫不客氣地說。  
「你也沒找我。」  
「找你做什麼？」東尼哼了一聲，「你會站在我這邊嗎？」  
「我知道羅斯給你多少壓力。」

「你根本不該出現。」東尼用手臂橫住雙眼，「你來做什麼？」  
「只是來道謝。」布魯斯的聲音依舊輕柔，如羽毛般安靜地在空中飄蕩，然後從空中慢慢沉澱，躺在地板上，「謝謝你沒找我。」  
東尼又哼一聲，朝空中噴氣的聲音微弱的幾近委屈，「布魯斯，他們都看不見。」  
「我知道。」布魯斯輕輕搭上東尼的肩，「那正是我來的目的。我要向你鄭重道謝，東尼。」  
「你根本不需要。」  
「需要。」布魯斯平靜地重覆一次。

「就算只是十成中的一成，我知道你是為了我。」

一秒的沉默後，東尼反駁，「我簽了協定後，你就再也不能回來。」  
「是浩克再也不能回來，」布魯斯糾正，「東尼，而我已經退休了。」  
「所以，布魯斯，」  
東尼重新坐起身，嚴肅地問，「你到底來做什麼？」  
「事態很明顯。」布魯斯雙膝交疊，目不轉睛地看著東尼，「把協定拿來吧。」  
「你沒有必要這樣做。」東尼的話很輕。  
「我會看新聞，我們根本沒有選擇。」  
「所以你根本不該回來。」  
「東尼，」布魯斯近乎煩惱地嘆了一口氣，「一直以來都是復仇者聯盟為浩克擔保，一直以來都是東尼‧史塔克為布魯斯‧班納擔保，我不能為我自己個人擔保，但我至少能把這個責任轉嫁到聯合國頭上。」  
「布魯斯，」東尼吞了一口唾液，「你簽協定完全不是為了自己，不應該這樣。」  
「東尼，」布魯斯沉靜地看著他，「你簽協定也不是為了你自己，是為了我們，而你簽了。」  
東尼別開視線，「如果每一個人都像你這麼好說話，我們就不會變成這樣。我們已經不是──」  
「我們是。」布魯斯毫不客氣地打斷他，「我不是回應召集令了嗎？」他站起身，走到東尼的書桌旁，「這個吧。」他從書籍中抽出一本裝訂策，打開內容，細細翻閱，一字一句地閱讀，東尼屏息看著他的一舉一動。

布魯斯沉默地翻到最後一頁，低聲說，「我同意受到管轄，沒有人比我更能了解什麼是 _控制不住自己_ 。」  
他逕自從東尼的桌上抽出一支鋼筆，翻回第一頁。「等等。」  
東尼走到布魯斯身前，抽走他手中的筆，「別用這一支。」東尼走到收藏櫃前，打開玻璃門，拿出特殊包裝的方盒，打開，取出一支鋼筆遞給布魯斯，他虛弱地微笑，「我想，一個值得紀念的時刻，需要一支值得紀念的筆。」

布魯斯沒有針對這點多作評論，他沉默地接過筆，在協定第一頁流利地簽下自己的全名。

羅伯特‧布魯斯‧班納。

他凝視著那個簽名，感覺到一道令人安心的重量壓在心臟上，「我終於能睡好了。」他平靜地說。

東尼瞬間從他手中抽過協定與鋼筆，將兩者一同鎖在收藏櫃裡。

「東尼。」  
「現在還不需要你，布魯斯。」東尼深吸一口氣，「總有一天，等戰場上非你不可的時候，才需要這份協定。」

「東尼。」  
布魯斯看著他。東尼明明得到自己的同意，卻看起來更加脆弱，比他見過在戰火中倖存的男孩還要脆弱。  
他在此刻做了一件平常不會做的事，他走上前輕輕擁抱東尼。

「你有薇若妮卡，你知道我在哪裡。」他貼著東尼的耳朵，許下一道承諾，「必要之時， **我會為你而戰** 。」  
東尼瞬間收緊了擁抱的力道，他的臉埋在布魯斯頸側，沒有東西從眼眶裡流出來，因為他不再是不被信任的那一個，他不再是不被理解的那一個，他不再是讓朋友受傷的那一個。

 

當東尼終於能夠平穩地呼吸，他順著心意說道，「也許，你才是我在這世界上所能擁有的最大武器。」

語句才落下，東尼忽然發現他沒將那句話說得足夠完善，他知道武器對布魯斯意味著什麼，他往後退開，正想解釋，令他驚訝的是，布魯斯竟在此刻露出微笑，他並未錯讀東尼的意思。

「榮幸之至。」科學家溫聲說道。

 

 

●

 

   
「我看到，隊長的盾壞了。」

僅只是一句話，空氣忽然變得稀薄，東尼的胸腔瞬間緊縮，呼吸急促，「他用它砸壞我的反應爐。」

布魯斯凝視著他，像能看進他的靈魂深處，透析他每一句話的真偽，東尼勇敢地迎上他的目光，如同順著自己的思緒溯溪而上，那個目光讓東尼的呼吸逐漸平緩，他溢出嘆息，「布魯斯，我覺得，好痛。 _好痛_ 。」

布魯斯像是從他的眼睛裡得到想要的答案，他平靜地說，「你知道論年紀，他還只是個年輕小夥子吧。」

那是一句東尼沒預料到的話，甚至不是一個安慰，東尼來不及思考就將抱怨脫口而出，「那時候的我已經失去父母。」

布魯斯眨了下眼，他俯身拿起桌上的馬克杯，走到廚房，很快又走回來，手裡拿著兩杯熱咖啡，「坐下吧，東尼。」他溫和地說。

東尼遲疑了半晌，最終仍跟著布魯斯一同坐下，布魯斯將其中一杯咖啡推給他，「現在，和我說說怎麼回事。」

 

複述過程比想像中更容易。

布魯斯從頭到尾都沒有打斷他，他總是善於做東尼的傾聽者。也許正因為那樣，東尼連最開始在麻省理工展示的回憶和遭受的指控都一併抖出，從羅斯找上他一路說到關超級英雄的海上監獄，從齊莫的設計說到洞穴裏的爭執，一旦開始敘述，後面就愈來愈流暢，東尼簡單帶過了看見的影象，而布魯斯就在這一刻起身去倒新咖啡，背過東尼瞬間梗塞的語調。

 

「他用我爸的盾牌砸我，他維護殺害我媽的人，然後再寫一封信告訴我，他是在保護我。」  
東尼的聲音很輕，「這就是美國隊長。」

「我聽見了。」布魯斯簡單地說，「沒錯，他的確錯了。他不該弄壞你爸的盾牌，不該阻止你殺掉酷寒戰士，不該不告訴你真相。」  
「布魯斯——」東尼低嘆，「我不敢想如果沒有失去他們，現在的我是什麼樣子；我忍不住責怪，忍不住謀殺的慾望。」  
「如果你贏了，你會殺了他嗎？」布魯斯平淡地問。  
「我──」東尼一窒。他闔上眼，重新回到過去。那個殘忍的影像就刻在他的腦海裡，他又再度看見從父親頭上淌下的血絲，看見母親逐漸缺氧而擴張的瞳孔，而在他們出門前，自己還在和他們嘔氣，他甚至沒能好好說一句 _再見_ ，說一句 _我愛你_ 。

如果他早就知道，如果他早就知道那是 _最後一次_ ──

喘息聲忽然大的蓋過心跳，東尼輕聲說，「也許我就該死在阿富汗的山洞裡。」  
「可是，你沒有。」  
「是啊，我沒有。」  
「我很高興你活著。」  
「你很高興？」  
「就和隊長希望酷寒戰士活著一樣高興。」  
「他們可是有──我不確定，十六年的情誼？」  
「而我們是瘋狂的科學家兄弟。」

東尼終於輕笑出聲，即使他的聲音乾澀又沙啞，即使笑聲聽起來有多不自然，但他的確感覺到沉重的心態有了極其微小的轉圜餘地。

「你知道，幻視和我解釋過，汪達站在隊長那一邊，是因為我是她的殺父仇人，她無法完全信任我。」  
「很沉重吧。」  
「是啊，很沉重。」  
「記得這種沉重，你會用一生去彌補你犯下的錯。」布魯斯平靜地說。  
「這是經驗談？」東尼輕聲問。  
「不是經驗，東尼。」布魯斯微彎唇角，「我一直都這麼做。」  
「我知道你一直是。」  
布魯斯伸出手，握住東尼的肩，「你要記得，你也是。」

東尼揉了揉眉心，喝了一口熱咖啡，「我從來沒感覺到肩膀輕過。」  
「只會愈來愈重，」布魯斯溫和地說，「我們不就是一直背著期許與罪孽，一步一步往前走嗎？」

「──可是，我還是不能原諒他。」東尼吞下喉中的硬塊，「至少不是現在。」  
布魯斯沒問 _他_ 指的是誰，相反的，科學家用咖啡杯輕輕撞擊對方的，柔聲說，「你不必原諒任何人，只要原諒你自己。」  
「 **我沒有責怪自己！** 」東尼瞬間辯駁，「 **他們被殺不是我的錯──** 」他在布魯斯了然的目光中忽然收聲，別開視線，往後靠向沙發，輕輕逸出嘆息。

 

「原不原諒又有什麼差別？事實不會改變。」  
「彌補改變不了事實，」布魯斯冷靜地說，「但未來可以改變。那不就是我們這些還活著的人的目標嗎？」他看著東尼，再度放柔語掉，「──你不希望有第二個孩子像東尼‧史塔克，如同我不希望有第二個人擁有布魯斯‧班納的人生。以這樣的目標努力，不好嗎？」

「那該要──」東尼低喃地問，「該怎麼做才對呢？」  
「做你一直在做的事。」  
布魯斯伸出手，覆上東尼垂放在大腿側的手背，「你已經這麼做了，你做得很好。」

「 **布魯斯！** 」東尼反手抓握對方的手心，「 **如果我更努力、如果我、** 」

「我們總是在 _妥協_ 。」布魯斯輕輕扣住東尼的手，「那是為了讓我們在真正不願妥協的事態上擁有轉圜的餘地。所以，東尼，你已經做得夠好了，你為隊長爭取了不願妥協的餘地，任何人都不該質疑你在這件事的努力，包括你自己。」

「──可是，接下來呢？」  
東尼幾乎是陷入了某種焦慮的境地，「我還是搞砸了，復仇者──」  
「把羅迪醫好，和羅斯爭取特殊條例，為復仇者建立好名聲， **振作一點，東尼！** 」布魯斯握緊了對方的掌心，力道大的幾乎能讓人疼痛，「我們還有那麼多事要做，這只是開始。」

「可是、如果，我又搞砸了──」  
「如果 _我們_ 又搞砸了，就一起承擔後果。」布魯斯平靜地作出承諾，「這裡有 **我** 。」  
「你不會像、像──」  
「除此之外，我又有什麼地方可去呢？」布魯斯輕聲問。  
「世界那麼大。」東尼低喃著。  
「這裡卻是唯一可以被稱為 _家_ 的地方。」布魯斯接上話。  
「這裡？」東尼低問，聽起來卻像一種反面的確認，方才的急躁在連番問答中被悄然安撫，東尼的態度逐漸變得平靜，將焦慮輕巧地收闔在心底。  
「有復仇者的地方，有你的地方，就是我的家。」

「但你還是會離開。」  
「而我總是會回來。」布魯斯承諾。

東尼收緊了掌心，那麼奇怪，他原以為他們的手掌之間已無距離，手卻能夠被握得更緊，疼痛，厚重，卻令人安心。

「所以，你會在。」東尼再一次確認。  
「我會在這裡。」布魯斯再次保證。

「你知道我們將有很多很多事要做吧。」東尼站起身，「該準備上工了。」  
「在那之前，」布魯斯隨之站起，「我們難道不該先吃點東西嗎？」他朝東尼露出了幾乎可稱得上是頑皮的笑意，「只招待我兩杯咖啡？我快餓死了。」

 

杯盤碰撞的聲音在寧靜的空間裡顯得響亮，東尼在吃掉一整個漢堡之後，忽然不太情願地承認，「我也記得。」  
「記得什麼？」布魯斯輕問。  
「記得每一個死在我眼前的人。」東尼隨意用擦手紙擦拭雙手，他陰沉地說，「他們──那些家屬，可不是每個人都擁有鋼鐵裝。」  
「是啊。」布魯斯平淡地說，「不是每個人都有能耐抓著兇手報仇。」

「──」東尼咕噥一聲，聲音低的幾乎聽不見，但布魯斯的確聽見了，他喝了一口水，輕聲說，「我知道你沒有。」  
「為什麼？你怎麼敢肯定？」東尼再度不情願地問。  
「你就是不會。」布魯斯平靜地說，「你的自我控制優於我。」  
「你不是患有PTSD的那個人。」布魯斯甚至不需要找人告解。  
「這或許證明了我比你更了解你自己。」

  
東尼沉默了一下，忽然轉而說道，「布魯斯，我很高興，我真的很高興你在這裡，不管是出於什麼原因。」  
「我回家，道謝。」布魯斯緩慢地擦拭沾在手上的汁液，「無論哪個理由都足夠我坐在這裡。」

東尼凝視著他，半晌，他別開視線，用手握著玻璃杯遮住自己的大半張臉，「──不只是一成。」  
「──你不用這麼說，我也會幫你。」  
「我只是想讓你知道。」東尼的目光停在流理台上的咖啡機，「不只是一成。」  
「我知道。」布魯斯嘴角彎起的弧度柔和的如同他蜷曲的短髮，「我才是那個被叫醫生的人。」

東尼勾起唇，一陣睡意忽然湧上，「抱歉——」他撐著額頭，「我好像、」他乾笑一聲，「不，我才剛睡過——」  
砰的一聲，東尼趴倒在餐桌上，布魯斯眼明手快地移開他面前的餐盤，才免除一場清潔的災難。

幻視穿牆而來，「史塔克先生會不高興的。」  
「你來得正好，」布魯斯將東尼的右手臂繞過自己的頸項，「幫我把他抬回房裡。」  
幻視站到東尼左方，與布魯斯一同撐起東尼，他似乎睡得很沉，對他們大動作的移動毫無所感。

「史塔克先生會不高興的。」他們緩慢地走在長廊上，幻視又說了一次。  
「你監禁汪達的時候，想過她會不高興嗎？」布魯斯輕聲問道，「來，幫我放他下來。」

布魯斯輕柔地將東尼的頭放在枕頭上，擺好他的雙臂，蓋上棉被，他站起身回頭，幻視像在等待對的時機回答問題般說道，「我希望大家對她的感覺就像我一樣。」  
「在那種時候，你的決定就比她的意願更重要？」布魯斯柔聲問。  
「──班納博士認為這樣做不好嗎？」  
「根據情況決定。」

布魯斯輕輕拂開東尼額側的短髮，輕聲說，「有時候，有些事，你做了或許不會讓事態變得更好，但你不做，事態可能會變得更糟。你無法同時顧及做與不做的後果，只能選擇其中一項去承擔。」  
幻視隨著布魯斯飄出牆外，「根據最小的損害評估決定？」  
「那麼說，也沒錯。」布魯斯輕輕闔上門，隔著門版，對幻視拋出一個議題，「那又該是誰來完成評估呢？」  
「──這只是評估。」他不懂。

  
布魯斯平靜地說，「你只能自己決定。即使用程式運算了一千遍，牽扯到人的情感，程式也沒辦法告訴你下一步該怎麼做。」  
幻視沉靜地看著他，「那你找到答案了嗎？班納博士。」  
「當然。」布魯斯輕輕頷首，「所以，我站在這裡。」

「那會讓一切好起來嗎？」  
「我不知道。」布魯斯誠實地回答，「我希望會。」

「──史塔克先生很高興看見你。」

「那是我留在這裡的最大原因。」布魯斯對著門板，輕聲說，「晚安，東尼。」

 

 

他站在門外，等上好一會，才終於聽見細不可聞的一句，「晚安，布魯斯。」

 

Fin.


End file.
